


Should Be One Every Year

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For nothing_to_say. Beta by nifty_geek.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Should Be One Every Year

**Author's Note:**

> For nothing_to_say. Beta by nifty_geek.

Dom was dreaming. This landscape, kind of rough and rocky, wasn't even anything he'd seen in New Zealand. Grass tufted here and there, and a voice drifted across the tufts to where he was lying, ear pressed to the drumbeat of the ground.

"Do you know how much I love you, Dom?" the voice murmured, a sleepy burr. "How long I waited, to make sure you wanted me just as much as I wanted you..." Trickles of rain ran down Dom's body, wispy white clouds swirling overhead as he turned to face them, droplets of rain swirling on him, downwards. The voice grew fainter, further away but still _there_. "How much I always want you, Dom." The voice was darker somehow, lower, and Dom's lips tried to move, to answer, but they seemed welded together.

A warm, wet sensation began somewhere on his body, pulling, pulling him away from the ground, softer, and... those weren't wispy clouds, it was artex on the ceiling in swirly shapes, all white, or rather off-white, pre-dawn light staining it slightly orange, and Dom's hands clenched gently on the covers.

He unstuck his lips, mouth dry with sleep, and muttered, "Billy..."

Billy gazed up at him, mouth working slowly, gently, up and down his cock. Billy sucked softly, and Dom cried out, fully awake. "_Billy_," he yelped, as Billy's hands rode up to his chest, fingers circling his nipples. He arched his back, gasping, Billy keeping his rhythm slow and steady, sucking gently, moving up and down, up and down. "Billy, _fuck_ that feels incredible." Dom moaned, fingers and toes curling, uncurling.

Billy gazed up at him, molten green eyes connecting with his, and Dom's heart pounded faster. "I love you," he whispered, shifting, one hand tangling in Billy's hair as he sucked harder. Dom's head banged into the pillow as Billy's pace increased, and he groaned.

Billy moaned against his cock, one hand reaching up to stroke Dom's chest, his stomach, his sides, the other working in circles on his thigh. He sucked harder, and faster, and Dom bucked, eyes squeezed shut, gasping and groaning. Billy sucked once, hard, sharp, humming deep in his throat, and Dom yelled, eyes open, mouth dropping, coming hard, back arched, shaking.

Billy smiled, coming up to rest his head on Dom's chest. "Morning," he said. He waited until Dom's breathing was back to normal, and kissed him. "Happy youandme day."

Dom wrapped his arms around Billy. "Happy what?" he asked.

"Didn't you know? It's BillyandDom day," Billy told him, solemnly.

"Oh. Happy usday, Billy. What a fabulous idea." He kissed Billy's temple. "Love you."

Billy nuzzled closer, kissing Dom's chest. "Love you too." He sighed. "We have to get up soon."

"How soon?" Dom glanced at the clock, one hand stroking in little sweeps down Billy's side. "Hmm, still time, I think..."

"For what?" Billy's eyebrows shot up when Dom shifted down, hands stroking their way across his stomach, lower... brushing against his cock. He arched.

"For your usday present," Dom grinned, turning him over onto his back. He kissed the centre of Billy's chest, moving his mouth to each nipple in turn, licking, gently sucking. Billy moaned, Dom's hands slowly stroking against his cock, hard and needing.

Dom's mouth moved lower, kissed softer, over Billy's skin, wrapping both hands around his cock, pulling slowly. Billy cried out, pawing at the sheets, and the shape of Dom's smile settled over him.

~

"Hey, how come you guys were late this morning?" Elijah sipped a cup of coffee, fork poised over his food. He glanced at their faces. "Wait. I don't think I want to know."

Dom grinned. "It's BillyandDom day, didn't you know?" His arm found its way around Billy's shoulders.

Elijah snorted but Sean smiled at them. "How come it's youtwoday?" he asked, curious. "It's not your anniversary, is it?"

"No, that's in three months," Billy told him. "It's Dom's unbirthday, so I made it usday for him."

"You never told me that," Dom beamed, eyes lighting up. "Is it my unbirthday?" He checked his watch, which was rather nifty and digital, and quite apart from making pleasant beeping sounds at times, it showed the date. 8th June. "Oh, so it is."

"I didn't tell you that's why it's usday?" Billy thought a little. "Oh. I remember now. I was, um. Distracted." The tips of his ears grew pink, rather.

"Oh, yeah." Dom grinned the kind of grin that made Elijah choke on his food and turn away.

"We don't need to know this," he said, once Sean had whoomped him on the back and his coughing had subsided. "Really. Happy youtwoday, but. We don't need these images."

"There are images now?" Dom made Elijah choke again.

"_Don't grin at me like that_. Please."

"Sorry." He shaded the grin a few notches, unconsciously snuggling his side against Billy's.

Who had finished his food rather quickly, and was nudging Dom's knee with his own. "Dom, we've got that scene we were going to work on, haven't we?" He glanced pointedly at Dom's plate, which still had half his food on.

"We ha---ave, yes, that's right. The scene." He put his knife and fork down. "Not hungry, anyway. Shall we go now?"

"Good idea, I think we've got time before we're needed back on set. See you," Billy called to Elijah and Sean, both of whom were collecting their jaws from somewhere near their chest and pretending not to know exactly why Billy had grabbed Dom's arm, Dom had nearly tripped over the bench getting up, and the two of them were practically running back to the trailer.

"God, I hope Ian's not in there," Elijah muttered. And was attacked with a fit of giggles at the very thought, ending up needing Sean's whoomping to stop choking again.

"D'you think they knew?" Billy muttered, door shutting, trailer mercifully empty, Dom pushing him gently onto the sofa there.

"Don't know. Don't care." Dom was working very hard at unfastening Billy's costume without wrecking it, shedding Pippin to get to Billy. His hands plunged inside the breeches, not bothering to take them all the way off, and Billy's eyes widened.

"Dominic Monaghan, if you cause me to ruin this costume I'llaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhm."

"What's that?" Dom's breath hitched as Billy's perfect, dextrous, beautiful hands wrapped solidly around his cock and squeezed. "Fuck, Billy."

"Later," murmured low against his throat, and Dom shuddered. Somehow, taking one hand off Billy's _rather exquisite and ohfucksohard_ cock, he managed to get him as naked as possible, leaning down to softly suck at the skin just above his collarbone. Billy groaned, and moved his hands faster on Dom, squeezing, and Dom's eyes closed.

"Fuck," he whispered, shifting, arching into Billy, his hands, working his own, hearing Billy's moans, stifling them with his mouth, panting, eyes squeezed so tightly shut he saw stars on his eyelids.

Billy came first, a sudden burst between them, bucking under Dom, kissing him fiercely so he didn't cry out. Dom didn't last much longer, strangled yelping into Billy's mouth as he came, shuddering, falling on top of Billy.

He sighed contentedly, moving his sticky hands to wrap his arms around Billy as best he could. "Love you s'much," he murmured. His head drifted down to Billy's chest, licking up the mingled sweat and cum there.

Billy gasped slightly. "God, I love you too, Dom. So much." He kissed Dom, deeply, tasting them both. He swiped his finger over his chest, licking it, holding it out for Dom to lick. Dom closed his lips around the tip of Billy's finger and sucked. Billy's eyes flickered shut.

"Better get cleaned up," Dom said, reluctant, and kissed Billy, a slow, wet, shifting kiss, hips connecting, tongue questing gently, licking Billy's lips.

"Yeah," Billy breathed.

~

"Happy usday, Bills. I think there should be one _every_ year."

"Happy usday, Dommie." The door of the flat banged shut, but neither dropped the other's hand. "Every year," repeated, with such a smile. "Shit, I'm so tired." Billy yawned.

Dom caught the yawn and covered his mouth. "Yeah, me too." He rubbed Billy's neck gently, guiding him to the sofa. "You want to watch telly? Have a drink?"

Billy wrapped his arms around Dom. "Take me to bed, Dommie?" he whispered. "I want to ... I just want, to lie there with you, and talk, and be silent, and be ... us."

Dom's smile was slow, and it was gentle, and it held all the love that can be poured into a smile. He tilted Billy's chin up, kissed him softly, and breathed, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

Billy stood, taking his hand, and they kicked their shoes off on the way, slowly undressing when they got to the bedroom. Climbed in between the sheets, and their arms were around each other as they settled in.

"I love you," Billy began, whispering, eyes locked on Dom's arm around his chest. "I've loved you since the moment I met you. Maybe before, I don't know. You're the most incredible man I've ever met.

"I don't know what it is about you, Dom. Sometimes, I think you're everything I shouldn't want, but _do_ want, want more than anything, because it's _you_. And sometimes, I think you're every fantasy I've ever had, all wrapped up in one man. You can drive me crazy just by being ... just by _being_. I don't think I'd be me if I didn't love you. It's not physically or in any way possible for me to stop loving you." He raised his eyes to Dom's, and saw them sparkle. "I love you, my Dommie," he whispered, soft, and Dom kissed him.

"I love you, too," Dom breathed. "More than anything, Billy." They both shifted, pressing closer to each other, kissing deeper, needing.

"Dom," Billy whispered, arching his neck. Dom sucked gently just below his ear, and he gasped. "_Dom_."

"What do you want, Billy?" Dom moaned, pressing against him, hard at his hip. "I'll do anything, whatever you want, just ... Billy ..." He buried his nose in Billy's neck, kissing, licking.

"Want you ... want you inside me. Want it slow." Billy closed his eyes. "Want to feel you, in me, moving, slow, makes me ... fuck, _please_, Dom."

Dom groaned, and nodded, fumbling beside the bed. Had to clear his vision before he could uncap-squeeze-lube up. Gently worked two fingers inside Billy, relaxing him. "Billy..." he whispered. Soft kiss right there on his neck where he likes it. "Love you," Dom breathed, voice catching as he pushed inside Billy, both arching, taking it slow, steady.

Dom's head was back, neck exposed, as he settled full into him. Billy relaxed around Dom's cock, stroking one finger lightly down Dom's cheek, tracing his jaw. "Slow," he whispered, lips parted softly, Dom reaching down to catch them, hair falling nearly into his eyes.

"Slow," he whispered back, moving slightly, softly. Gentle.

Billy's thigh twitched in rhythm with Dom's hips, and he wrapped it around Dom's waist, pulling him deeper. Dom groaned, and Billy kissed him, tasting his pant, his hitched gasp, groaning deep in his throat.

"Fuck," Dom's breath was ragged as he went slower, pushing into Billy, "you ... you're ... fuck. Incredible."

Billy nodded. "You're. This. Oh, Dom." He bucked, pushing against him, and Dom's hand brushed against Billy's cock. He jerked.

Dom wrapped his hand firmly, so gently, around Billy's cock, and he stroked, fingertips first, then the length of his fingers, then his palm, then his wrist. He pulled, and rocked his hips into Billy, lips on his neck, soft tiny kisses barely felt, making Billy shiver.

"Dom..." he breathed, mouth open, breathing through his nose, ragged, gasping. "_Dom_..."

"Love you, Billy, love you so much," murmured into his skin, the tips of Dom's hair brushing against his chin, his neck, behind his ear where Dom kissed him, and Billy closed his eyes.

He bit his lip and ran his hands over Dom's back, fingertips tracing patterns, circles, loops, as Dom rocked into him, stroking him slowly, found his mouth. They kissed, slow, their bodies moving in time, one hand on each other's cheek, touching softly.

"Could do this ... all night ..." Dom sighed, happy, lips brushing against Billy's smile. "Be inside you, it feels so _good_..." he paused to kiss him, tongue smoothing Billy's lip where he bit it. "Kiss you forever," he murmured.

"Sounds good to me," Billy whispered, running his fingers through Dom's hair.


End file.
